Some Scars Don't Fade
by LevyRedfoxox
Summary: A stroke of bad luck during one of Kims pranks leaves Adrien to change his shirt inthe boys locker room. But there are a few scars the hero doesn't want to show. Will his identity be revealed? [Also known as the Locker Room Reveal]
"Some Scars Don't Fade. That's Why You've Got To Wear Them Proudly"

It was a relatively normal day, or that was what Adrien thought. The first few classes had been fine. He got the regular amount of homework and the regular amount of Chloes possessiveness and now it was time for Physical Education.

The period before had been pretty uneventful minus the fact that flour had been spilt down the back of his shirt courtesy of a prank Kim was playing on Alix gone wrong. The home economics class was one of the most boring subjects any of them had to take so usually Kim and Alix pulling pranks on each other lightened up the mood slightly but now because of the flour incident Chloe was furious, Kim had to stay back for a detention slip and Adrien would have to change his shirt in the boys locker room.

Any other person would be fine with this but Adrien had made sure that he would always wear the shirt under his overcoat as a PE shirt, and no one seemed to bother. But now not only did he have to change into the spare shirt Nathalie had just went out of her way to deliver to the school, but he had to do it with all the boys from his class watching. Well not watching watching because they'd be changing as well, but if one noticed his back and pointed it out everyone would know.

Why you may ask was seeing his back such a big no no? Because from top to bottom it was covered in scars big and small. There was a big hand imprint in the top left corner from protecting Ladybug when timebreaker attacked, and worst of all there was a massive cross-shaped incision where he had taken the hit for his Lady when Dark Cupid fired the arrow at them. Those two were accompanied by various scratches and scrapes with a few bruises in between that were caused from being hurled across Paris and being thrown into walls.

Nino walked alongside him talking about this crazy DJ gig he got hired for and what mixes he was going to play. Adrien was happy for the boy and was so glad his dreams were coming true but he couldn't find it in him to listen like he usually would. His mind was occupied with more pressing matters.

Before he knew it they were in the boys locker room. He dumped his bag in his locker which was almost centred within the room. Great. He pulled out the plain black t-shirt that Nathalie gave him - Agreste brand of course - and slowly pulled off his overcoat displaying the flour stain for everyone to see. There were a few snickers but everyone soon resumed their changing.

This was it, this was the moment. 'Just pull it off and throw the other on. It'll only take a few seconds' He reassured himself. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and yanked it over his head before going to grab the other shirt.

"I only got a 15 minute detention! How greats tha- Adrien what the hell?!" Kim had burst into the room after being held back and stopped as he saw the selection of scars across the blond models back.

All the other boys in the room turned to him and Adrien looked down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"They're just a few scratches from uh... fencing. It's no big deal..." He muttered.

Nino turned around furiously " NO BIG DEAL! , If I didn't know better I'd think you were out fighting crime everyday or something!"

Adriens eyes widened and Max stood in awe. "There's no way is there? You can't be him... Adrien?"

"Nope because I'm not!" He spoke quickly " Can you imagine me floating around Paris on my magical baton and fighting you guys?!"

Nathaniel spoke up "It's plausible. You are the only one of us that hasn't been akumatised. And you look the exact same minus the slight changes in hairstyle."

"Not to mention the ring. When I was the Bubbler I saw that same ring on his finger when I was cleansed."

"Your eyes are like the exact same colour."

"And the fact that you're always late and randomly disappearing!"

"Not to mention the scars! That pretty much solidifies our assumptions! But doesn't Ladybugs healing light thing fix everything?"

Adrien sighed. 'Guess I can't do much to prevent this. '

"Okay fine. You win. I'm Chat Noir."

Several gasps were heard even though the assumptions were made. "But if anyone tells anyone I won't be happy."

"Dude, why'd you hide it?"

"Because, when you're akumatised Hawkmoth can like mess with your mind and stuff. I can't risk anyone knowing."

"But we're safe right?" Ivan stated.

"Somewhat. But victims can be turned again."

"So why all the scars?" Max asked.

"Let's just say the healing light takes the pain but not the scars. It's the scars that tell us who we are."

And done! I needed something to get my creativity flowing. This is based of art I saw on pinterest where Adrien has his shirt off and his back is covered in scars. It's also based off a little comic I drew that I think I posted somewhere on pinterest. And a quote I saw on instagram. I know there are a few scar reveal fics but I hope mines a bit different ^_^

Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
